


Would you love me more if I killed someone for you

by luversd



Series: SuperCorp Adventures [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, drunk again, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luversd/pseuds/luversd
Summary: Kara's reaction to that Lames corridor scene in 04x06





	Would you love me more if I killed someone for you

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'If I Killed Someone for You' by Alec Benjamin  
> Title explanation: it's from Lena's pov, it's kind of like a sarcastic f*** you to James and his rejection of her love bcs even if he was right (he wasn't, but Lena wasn't perfect either), there's thing thing called 'being considerate of other people's feelings' which he totally skipped out on and Lena definitely didn't deserve that patronising speech from James
> 
> Notes: canon compliant, Supercorp friendship
> 
> Hope you enjoy, drop a comment or a kudos if you do and let's hope Lena gets a hug in the next ep! x
> 
> The characters belong to the CW and DC Comics.  
> All mistakes are mine.

'Man, I'm beat,' Kara Danvers announced as she dropped herself in the booth at the alien divebar with an Aldebaran rum in her hand.

'Same here,' James Olsen raised his beer in agreement. Both heroes had had a rough day fighting crime and although it was barely 9 pm, since Colonel Lauren Haley had set a curfew, they had to put their superheroing on pause until the next dawn.

'It's too bad we can't just go help civilians whenever we can, I feel so useless sometimes,' the Super mumbled downheartedly, a few sips into her drink already. She was cautious not to drink it too quickly because she didn't want to get full-out drunk like the first time she had had the beverage.

'Yeah,' the vigilante concurred, 'I'm so tired of women trying to control my life.'

'Woman,' the blonde corrected. 'You know Alex is just following orders.'

'I'm not talking about Alex,' James dismissed. 'I'm talking about Lena.'

The crinkle made its appearance on Kara's face and she frowned deeply at his words. 'What do you mean? Look, I know Lena may seem vigorous sometimes, but whatever she's done, she did it because she cares. You can't hold that against her.'

'I heard you the first time you said that,' the CatCo reporter muttered angrily. 'First, she books me a debate on national television and doesn't even bother to tell me until a few hours before the show. Then she orders me to show up and denounce the Children of Liberty. Why would I even want to do that?' He continues before Kara can even respond. 'Oh and it turns out she went to the DA behind my back and got rid of the charges against me in exchange for some information about a former Luthor-Corp employee or something. Can you believe her? She's so used to having the world at her feet that she treats me, her boyfriend, like another one of her slaves. And she said she'd do it again because she loves me. I should've known she would be just like her brother.' James finally finished venting and looked incomparably relieved to have gotten that off his chest. The Super on the other hand, stared at him with worry and fear in her eyes, scared of what he had done to the Luthor.

'James, what did you say to her?' It's like she had a super sense that detected whenever Lena Luthor was in trouble and right now the warning alarms were ringing dangerously loudly in her head, although the alien alcohol may have contributed to the latter. It was dangerous not to her, but to her best friend's psyche. Lena appeared cold and standoffish when in reality she cared deeply about certain people and things. The hard exterior and controlling nature of her was just a defence mechanism, but once you got past that, there was a wonderful, charismatic, smart young woman on the other side. Kara knew this, she experienced it on the daily and she had hoped that the head of CatCo had enough common sense to take the time to understand the Luthor's point of view, but judging on his history of bigotry, she didn't hold her breath.

The bulky man shrugged carelessly. 'I told her if she thinks that's what love is, then I don't want a part of it.'

The blonde was speechless. She didn't know if she should slap her friend or rush to the green eyed woman's apartment. 'Why would you do that?' She panicked as she grabbed the change in her purse to pay for the drink.

'She had it coming. She lied to me, Kara. And she doesn't support me in my choices concerning the Children of Liberty. I can get to them, I just need time,' the black man crossed his arms. 'Whose side are you on?'

'Oh, and you've never lied to her? She's worried about your safety, James! She loves you and she doesn't want to lose you. Of course she's against your plan, which isn't even a plan, you're basically throwing yourself to a pack of extreme, radical terrorists. And how can you resent her for not supporting her when you still don't trust her to be any different from Lex?' Kara stood up hotly, she had no problem defending Lena's honour when she wasn't around, but she hated hearing those cruel words coming out of her supposedly close friend. She couldn't bear the mistrust in the L-Corp CEO despite having shown her goodness to the world. Some people would never change, and she wouldn't waste her time trying. No, she'd rather focus on the ones who could use her help. That's why she was heading out the door and to the businesswoman's expensive living quarters, leaving the Guardian alone at the bar.

As she flew to Lena's place, Kara debated wether she should show up as Kara Danvers or Supergirl. If Kara told her how amazing she was, she would probably dismiss it, thinking she was just saying that to be a good friend. However, if Supergirl spoke with her, Lena might believe it more since the hero didn't really have an obligation to say that, in the CEO's eyes at least. But the meeting would be too formal, too cold, there would be too much distance between them, more than the Luthor needed. And just as her feet touched the wet ground, Kara realised what her best friend was craving, love. 

'Hello, Dave,' the reporter greeted the doorman.

'Miss Danvers! Miss Luthor didn't tell me you were coming by,' the senior man smiled.

'It's a surprise,' Kara beamed as she held up one of the brown paper bags she had picked up on the way. 'I brought you a doughnut,' she said and gave him the treat. 

The concierge laughed, 'you know there's no need to bribe your way up there anymore. Miss Luthor has put you back on the guest list.'

'Take it as a token of gratitude,' the blonde chuckled.

'Oh, I wasn't planning on giving it back,' Dave assured. 'Thanks for the late night snack, now go up there and make sure Miss Luthor is taken care of. She seemed more tense than she usually is.'

'I'll see you tomorrow!'

The doorman raised an eyebrow but he remained silent as the Danvers sibling stepped into the elevator.

 

 

'Lena?' Kara called once she had opened the door with the key Lena had given her. She carefully stepped into the dark apartment, briefly wondering if the Luthor was still at the company when the sound of breaking glass reached her ears. In less than a second she found the CEO sitting by the kitchen island looking miserably drunk. The blonde's mind flashed back to Sam's house when they had found themselves in a similar situation, before she noticed the culprit whiskey cup that had broken onto the floor. 

'Ka-ra?' Lena slurred surprisedly. 'Am I hallucinating?'

The Kryptonian sighed. She quickly cleaned the mess before adverting her attention to the other person. She knew Lena wasn't in the right state to have a meaningful conversation right now, and her heart broke at the realisation of the depth of the Luthor's hurt. 

'Come on, Lena. Let's get you to bed,' she urged softly. The pair tried their best to do just that but seeing Lena's imbalance and intoxication, the blonde finally picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bedroom. She helped her get under the covers, thankful that the raven haired woman had had the sense to change out of her work clothes before starting her drinking session, and climbed in on the other side. It was a usual occurrence for them. Well, as usual as it could be considering their few and far in-between movie nights and their knack for falling asleep on the couch, but Kara decided Lena needed a body to wake up next to in the morning. Some kind of proof that she wasn't alone. Proof that she was worth staying with. 

 

The next morning 

The yellow sun rays powered the Kryptonian's resting cells as the morning came into view. Kara slowly awoke from her slumber, feeling warm and comfortable for the first time in a long time. Her dopey eyes stared at the sleeping figure in her arms and a smile formed on her lips at the sight. Lena looked magnificent even in her sleep, it was a gift. The blonde figured it was still early so she just lay there for a while until the raven haired woman started to stir, slowly joining her in the conscious world. Lena snuggled closer to the Kara-sized live pillow and the reporter automatically pulled her in, but her mind was worried that the CEO would be majorly disappointed when she finally woke up for good. 

'Yesterday really happened, didn't it?' Lena's raspy voice startled the hero from her musings.

'I'm sorry, Lena.' She kissed the Luthor's forehead before looking her dead in the eye. 'You deserve someone who loves you as much as you love them, someone who isn't scared of your love. James is wrong, you know that, right? You're an incredible person who is absolutely capable of loving someone and who is also worthy of true, unconditional love.' There were silent tears in the green eyes and the Danvers wiped the stray droplet away with her thumb before carrying on. 'You have learned to love again despite all the pain you have endured, the hate you have faced, and that is really inspiring. You're so strong and beautiful, and extremely smart, and I pray to R-, God, that you never forget your worth.'

The young businesswoman sniffled and curled up against the strong body. 'Thank you, Kara. You're always there for me.'

'I love you, Lena, and no matter what happens, I'll be by your side,' the hero promised.

Lena laughed without humour, 'you seem to be the only one I know who keeps their word. Everyone else makes empty promises to get something from me. '

Kara was at a loss for words. She hadn't realised how lonely the CEO's life had been, and how touch starved the woman had been. It explained why she had stayed in a relationship with James despite the obvious lack of chemistry and trust on both sides. Yet, the couple had still tried to found common ground until they finally couldn't.

'I guess that says a lot about us,' the Luthor's voice sounded small and defeated as it cut through the brief moment of silence.

'No,' the reporter denied fiercely. 'That only means that humans like to assume they know things when they don't and that they would rather stick to their beliefs than see the truth. How people treat you isn't always a reflection of your behaviour,' she reminded. 'You have done so many good things, contributed to a number of charities, and supported human and alien rights alike. The people of National City, of the world, aren't used to these kinds of things from a Luthor, so they're putting up walls because it's easier to hide behind them than to face the fact that a Luthor can be good. I mean, you went against everybody's expectations and changed the company's direction and everything it stood for. That's pretty amazing, but that also makes it hard to put you in the same 'anti-alien, murderous Luthors'-box as your brother, or Lilian, and that'll take some time to get used to. Give it time and you'll manage to win them over. You've already inspired a group of girls to become a nerd like you,' the blonde smiled at her best friend. 'If you've managed to influence a bunch of hormonal, mood-swinging, teenagers, the rest of the crowd will relent in no time.' 

The raven haired woman's mood seemed to have improved since their awakening, although she still looked shaky. 'I'm glad I at least have you in my corner,' she spoke softly.

'Always,' Kara hugged the small figure tightly. 'And you have more than just me. There's Supergirl, Alex, Sam, Ruby, Eve, J'onn, Brainy and Nia. Those dorks love you by the way, they won't stop talking about you. I swear they've started a Lena Luthor fan club, but I mean, it's clear that I should be the leader, right? I'm your biggest fan!' She pouted, making the Luthor curve her lips into a smile at the adorableness.

'I doubt you can call yourself that, Kara. I haven't exactly seen you wearing my merchandise with pride and joy like a real fan would,' the CEO teased her, moving on from the train wreck of events that had transpired the previous day.

'You have your own merchandise?' The Danvers sibling asked, genuinely surprised at the news.

The Luthor heir shrugged as best she could lying down. 'There's a L-Corp shop but it's mostly underground since not many people are keen on wearing L-Corp merchandise. Shocker there.'

'This is amazing,' the reporter beamed brightly. 'I'm going to buy every piece of merch there is, so I can wear a different one every day of the week.'

Lena raised an eyebrow in amusement. 'You do know I could give you some for free, don't you?'

Kara sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, 'the whole point of buying merchandise is to support the person or the cause. If you give them for free, you'll be defeating the whole point.'

'But if you wear them, you'll still be supporting me,' the MIT graduate countered.

'But I wouldn't have offered you some financial support,' the blonde argued.

The billionaire rolled her eyes. 'Yes, because I'm in desperate need of money,' she deadpanned.

'It just gives me the satisfaction of having spent my money right, okay?' Kara pouted at her best friend's sarcasm.

'Fine. I'll let you waste your money on some ridiculously expensive L-Corp merchandise, just because you asked nicely,' she gave in, finding the whole situation absurd. 

'Thank you. Haven't you ever brought some merch before?' The Kryptonian questioned curiously.

'Why would I've done that?'

'I don't know, to wear it with pride and joy to show your love for a certain band for example,' the reporter cited. 

The Luthor narrowed her eyes at the subtle stab, but she shook it off once she saw the grin on the blonde's face at her understanding of the reference. 'I didn't feel particularly attached to a band to feel the need to show my affection for them,' she replied honestly. 

Kara feigned shock, as she brought her hand to her chest. 'You liar! What about 'NSYNC?'

Lena smiled and shook her head. 'Okay, you got me. I do love them, but imagine what Lilian would've said if I wore an 'NSYNC T-shirt around the house. That would've definitely made her heart grow cold if the Lex v Superman hadn't already.'

'Oh yeah,' the superhero agreed pensively. 'She would've been more of Backstreet Boys kind of gal, I see how that could've gone wrong.'

The young businesswoman laughed out loud at that. 'God, you're such a dork.'

The Super smiled widely at the sound of happiness. 'You're so beautiful when you laugh. You should do it more often.'

A light blush painted the green eyed woman's cheeks, but her reply was confident enough to mask her embarrassment. 'Well, miss Danvers, if your jokes were actually funny, I might just do that. So technically it's your fault that I don't laugh that much.'

'You love my jokes.'

Something about the unexpected cockiness on Kara's part made the Luthor weak. 'Yeah, I do,' she admitted unashamedly. 'They're terrible, but I love them.'

'It's part of my charm. I should become a comedian,' the Danvers pondered.

'That's probably not a good idea,' she advised sensibly. 'I don't know how well your "charm" would fare in real life. The world's a tough crowd.'

'You're right. In fact, you're the only one who thinks I'm funny,' Kara thought out loud. 'Alex just walks away, Brainy doesn't get it most of the time, and Nia, well, she laughs for my sake, but she's terrible at lying, so you'd be my only fan.' 

'We could wear sweaters with the other's face on them to show our dedication to each other,' Lean suggested without meaning it one bit, but the reporter's eyes lit up at the idea. 

'No, Kara. We are not wearing sweaters with the other's face on them,' the CEO backtracked.

The sad puppy like face made its appearance, 'but you just said-'

'No.'

The alien was about to reply but her stomach beat her to it. Both ladies looked at the source of the sound, one wondering how long the blonde had been waiting to be fed, and the other thinking it was about time to tame the beast in her belly.

'Noonan's?' Kara suggested.

'Pancakes?' Lena said at the same time.

'Never mind, your pancakes are much better than potstickers,' the Kryptonian agreed.

'What time is it?'

The blonde turned around and checked her phone. '09:13am.'

'You wanted to eat potstickers at 09 in the morning,' the Luthor cocked an eyebrow at the unconventional breakfast idea.

'I always want to eat potstickers,' the Kryptonian shrugged as if it were totally normal.

'You are something else, Kara Danvers,' the L-Corp CEO smiled at the hero before she tried to roll over. 'Now, come on, let's go make breakfast,' she encouraged in an attempt to make the reporter loosen her grip around her, but the CatCo employee didn't budge. She rolled her eyes playfully, 'come on, I'll go make breakfast and you can watch from your chair.' 

'That's more like it,' Kara grinned before kissing the other woman's temple affectionately.  
'Let's go eat some pancakes.'


End file.
